All Over You
by cartimanduae
Summary: "Maybe we could, uh," he pauses, and his ears flick in uncertainty. Deep breath. "We could do it doggy style?"


div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"He admits he would be an outright liar if he says he's never thought about it before - mind you, his last "job" wasem entirely/em outright lying, but this is different. If he lied about this it would be lying to himself./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Wanting Judy on her hands and knees is something he has had in the back of his mind for a while. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"It's not like he's ashamed about his fantasies; they've made it clear to each other that there isn't any judgement here in their home, but this he has kept to himself because isn't it… emuncivilized/em? Something ancient and instinctive furls in his gut when he thinks about it, like it's part of the category of "predator behaviour" he has learned to suppress in the name of society. Growling, the craving for bloodier flesh than bugs, walking on all four paws, that kind of stuff. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Thing is, heem likes/em that. Likes the uncontrolled, unleashed part of it. He wants it rough, wants her raw and shaking and begging, which doesn't really fall under "lovemaking". Making love involves.. sensuality, seduction? Involves all the emotions his defence mechanisms rally against, and is definitely not emfucking/em your partner with reckless abandon and with nothing but the pleasure in mind against a wall or bending her over the kitchen countertop or tied to the bed frame - /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"He has been thinking about it too much./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Nick?" Judy looks up at him, chin resting on his chest, spread out on the couch where they were pawing - emheh/em - at each other. He's done it again, getting lost in his own musings. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Hey." He pairs his lacklustre explanation for distraction with an easy smile. She narrows her eyes, and a smirk plays at the corners of her mouth when she leans in and sucks a mark onto his neck. Serves him right for spacing out, he thinks, grinding up into her./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Bed," she hums, and he nips at her ear before scooping her up. He sits on the edge of it, planning to lay down with her still on top, but she slips out of his grip and onto her feet. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"He quirks an eyebrow and then chuckles when she starts unbuttoning her gingham top excruciatingly slowly. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Tease," he murmurs. He shifts on the bed until his back meets the headboard and stretches out, content to trace his gaze along her shirt collar as it droops down her arms. Judy turns away to let it drop and starts shimmying down her pants. It's a sight Nick would usually appreciate, but his imagination has decided to intrude again and plug in a showreel of that same gingham top crumpling against the small of Judy's back, off her shoulders, exposing fur he would kiss while he presses into her from behind -/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Now or never. He waits until Judy turns back around./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""So I've been thinking."/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"She blinks. "Don't hurt yourself, champ."/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Well, if you're going to be like emthat/em -" He feigns haughtiness, making a show of huffing and crossing his arms before he gives in at a roll of her eyes and a hand on her hip./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Maybe we could, uh," he pauses, and his ears flick in uncertainty. Deep breath. "We could do it doggy style?"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"He winces at Judy's giggle-snort. There's probably a better term for it, but it's the primal canine in him that whites out his communication skills and just keeps showing him Judy's head tossed back, Judy's back under his palm.../div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Try everything, right?" Her voice brings him back and it's light with amusement, but her eyes are smoky. The embarrassment vanishes in an instant. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Yeah," he replies. He licks his lips without thinking and want thrums his in bones when he sees her swallow thickly at the sight of his tongue and teeth. "Are you sure? I.. I want to be rougher with you."/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Taking tips from our ancestors, are you now?" He ducks his head in embarrassment for a moment but looks up when she says, "I trust you. You won't hurt me."/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Gratitude floods him. He watches her walk to the edge of the bed and hop up, and then crawl up to him on all fours. She flows into his lap and kisses himem hard. /emIt's all he can do to not grab at her and bear down, because he worries about him losing control completely. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Come and take me, fox," she downright purrs, and he answers with a growl of his own./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"They kiss heatedly, all tongue, and he moans when she sucks on his lower lip. Judy tugs at his shirt roughly until he pulls it off, does the same with his pants. They rut against each other, hissing at the awaited contact that's too much and not nearly enough all at once. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Their underwear, too, is made quick work of. This is probably the most hasty they have been in a while; too tired from work to try anything other than hot and slow. Nick can feel it already. He wants and wants and emwants/em, grasping roughly at her hips so that his claws score her skin pink underneath the fur. Judy rolls her hips into his grip and against his erection, shuddering when he licks a line up her throat. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Eager," she breathes, and he rolls them over as a response, lining himself up between her thighs so that he teases her with the length of him. He relishes in the way she writhes against him, paws raking roughly down his back./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Easy now," he says. "Turn over." He lets up and hums in approval at the sight of Judy propped up on her forearms and knees, legs open. She turns her head to look and grins, wiggling her tail cheekily./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"She drops her voice into an imitation of the exercise channels they occasionally flip by on the television. "And this position is the downward facing dog."/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""That's the best yoga pose," Nick replies, patting her ass with his palm. "I'm sure Nangi has others for times like these?"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""We'll try the plough position another time," she laughs, eyes bright with mirth, and Nick stows the suggestion away for later./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"He runs his paws up and down her sides and back and pauses to run the pads of his fingers gently at her chest. She arches into his touch, inadvertently propping her hips up higher, and Nick presses kisses across her back to pace himself./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"He pulls one hand back and slides a finger into her, testing. His mouth goes dry at how she clenches, thinking of the way she would feel around his cock./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Nick, please." Her voice is pleading and her hips flex in an effort to chase her release. He brings his paw up to his mouth and tastes, hunger for her building into a roar./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"No more waiting. He slides into her and they moan in unison. Wrapping his arms around her torso, he starts slow, guiding her hips into an easy pace. Judy's paws fist into the sheets at the feeling of him surrounding her./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Soon enough, she's pushing back at him harder, willing him to go faster. Nick pants against her and thrusts deep, mouths at her shoulder when she throws her head back. He can feel himself stamping down the desire to just take her, make her his./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""emFuck me/em, Nick, I need you," she says. Nick clutches at her, hips stuttering, reminding himself to breathe and to be careful. He presses into her even more shallowly than before./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Don't hold back. I want you, emevery inch/em, Nick, I want you so much." Nick feels her knees shifting against the sheets as she tries to feel more of him. Desire and love balloons in him, and he thinks himself foolish for considering that - fucking, like this, was emuncivilized/em. Loving Judy in all the ways he can is his salvation, his redemption. Nothing is uncivilized about love./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"He can't take it anymore./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"He gives in./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Judy gives a trembling cry at the first hard thrust of him, sliding up the bed a little. He tucks his face into her neck, hips snapping into an unforgiving rhythm. He groans at the way she clenches around him on each backstroke, marvelling at how she always finds a way to make it better. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""You're perfect," he moans. "I've thought about this for emso long/em. I want you like this in so many ways, please, please let me have you like this," and Judy reaches back, flailing a paw to get a hold on his thigh. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Always," she replies, and then whines high in her throat. "I'm close, Nick, come on." Her legs start to tremble against him. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Let yourself go, love, I've got you." His paws grip her hips tight. "Come for me." It's his turn to beg, and the heat of her pushing as far as she can onto him and clenching as she reaches her release has him following her over the edge./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"They slump onto their sides as they come down. Judy reaches for a towel and gently cleans both of them, launching it into the laundry basket in the corner with a well aimed throw./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""That was good," she says, winding her arms and legs around him to cuddle. "I liked that."/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Nick hums in agreement, mind fuzzy with pleasure. One thought in the midst of emJudyJudyJudy/em comes into focus./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""What's the plough position?"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Judy laughs. "We'll try it tomorrow, handsome."/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Or now," he replies, and her peal of laughter when he kisses her has something like fireworks bursting in his chest./div 


End file.
